Lily among the thorns
by I think i'm drowning
Summary: The Lily among the thorns. The prey among the wolves. Please R&R i want to know what people think finished
1. Dead Child's Poem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

a/n I hope you enjoy this story! Please R&R

Chapter One – Dead Child's Poem

Born from silence, silence full of it  
A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home

Sing what you can't say  
Forget what you can't play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
- My loveletter to nobody

Never sigh for better world  
It's already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night

"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it,  
Remember only the verse,

The songmaker's cry, the one without tears,  
For I've given this its strength,

And it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality,  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life"

"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you  
And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."

A lonely soul  
An ocean soul

(Nightwish – Dead Boy's Poem)

a/n the lyrics of the song explain the position in the story at the point in time before thesecond chapter


	2. Angels Fall First

Chapter Two – Angels Fall First

Hating the reflection that she sees, she smashes her fists onto the mirror before her, allowing the splinters to hail over her. A weak, worthless person is what she sees. So unwanted and so unloved. Starting to feel faint at the realization that she is alone, she breaks down to the cold stone floor in a sea of tears. She cries not for everything she has lost, as she has never had anything since her beginning, but for everything she hasn't had the chance to have and never will.

Lifting her head she smears the blood from her hands across her face as she wipes away the tears. She hadn't felt the pieces of mirror piercing her skin. You could have stabbed her with a thousand knives and still she wouldn't have felt it – she is numb from the pain she has already suffered. The tears of blood from the cuts in her hands cry slowly and steadily, creating an ever-growing crimson river flowing away from her and staining the pure whiteness of her dress. The flash of a knife and a second river joins the first.

She forces her shaking body to rise slightly, so she can stare at her broken reflection in the fragments of mirror left scattered on the ground. The fragments of mirror, she knows, lie on the ground like the pieces of her heart lie in his hand. Her reflection fades as her sight becomes blurry, she likes it like this, she is able to disappear, and even though the world can still see her, she can pretend that she is hidden from the world. Alone, she tries to figure out how it happened, how she ended up like this.

Glancing at the candle that had been beside the mirror, she is reminded that it was because she had loved him that had made her like this. Her love for him had always been there, like the candle flame had stayed burning since it was lit. All she had wanted to do was to be allowed to love him but he had refused to accept her love. She had loved him though, loved him more than anything else in existence and she had known she loved him unlike most things which she didn't know. His refusal had drained her mind of thoughts and feelings. She didn't know who she was anymore.

She has been searching the emptiness of her mind since he left her, searching for the feeling of love she had felt for him, that she longs to hold onto and pretend is real. She now knows he will never love her like she wanted him to, and she will never be able to love anyone again because she is afraid of being pushed away and left alone. Alone like she is now.

She wants to be able to continue living, but to continue living in her dreams, as they are so much kinder to her than reality is. But sadly she knows that it is not possible to remain living, whilst living in her dreams. She knows that the only way for her to be happy is to end her life. She is not able to continue living as she hates her life too much now, as she had been living for her hope, the hope that he would love her, but the hope has been destroyed, shattered by him.

The river has grown into a small lake now. She longs for it to continue growing as she waits, waits for the veil of death to come and shroud her mind. To put an end to the fears and failing hopes.


	3. Our Farewell

Chapter Three – Our Farewell

Slender white arms offensively violated with deep cuts of crimson red, a lake of red wine, soaking what once had been a pure white dress, a body so lifeless, two emeralds that no longer sparkled.

* * *

He had killed Lily…He had caused her to do this to herself…Why hadn't he seen how hurt she'd get?..._Because you wanted to forget about her_…The candle flame flickered and died…_You couldn't tell her You were too much of a coward_…the shards of mirror sparkled as the moon returned from its long absence…_She would still be alive if it wasn't for you_…

Fighting back tears he turned back to face Lily's body, "I..I.." he faltered, "..I'm so sorry Lily…my beautiful, innocent flower, I love you…I always have…I don't know why I acted so coldly towards you." He stepped closer, "I just wanted to protect you, great job I did…I didn't want you to have to suffer the way I've had to all my life, I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, I didn't want to hurt you. ..So I lied to you instead…if only I could have seen that lying would hurt you more." He broke down to the floor, tears now running freely from his soft grey eyes. "I'm a werewolf Lily. It seems so stupid now, keeping it from you, when if I'd told you I could have saved your life and…and I would have been able to love you." Remus leaned forward and softly kissed icy lips.

•·.·´¯·.: Only So Many Times I Can Say I Long For You :.·´¯·.· •

•·.·´¯·.: The Lily Among The Thorns :.·´¯·.· •

•·.·´¯·.:•:.·´¯·.· •

* * *

The pain surrounding Lily slowly faded as it was covered with the falling white snowflakes.

.:. Deathbed slowly covered with snow .:.

* * *

An angel. So peaceful. Like a sleeping angel. If only she was just sleeping… For Remus, losing Lily was the end of all hope, the end of all love and the end of all time.

.:. The rest is silence .:.


	4. Dead To The World

_Italic – Lily's thoughts_

Normal – dead people

Chapter Four - Dead To The World

_Where have all the feelings gone?_

We're dead to the world!

_Why has all the laughter ceased?_

We're unblessed, homesick in time_  
_

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?_

You are soon to be freed from care! From human pain!_  
_  
_How can I ever feel again?  
_

Time pays us but with earth & dust and a dark silent grave!

_Given the chance would I return?_

That chance may come to you, though at a sacrifice.

Remember my child – Without innocence the cross is only iron, hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name…

Child

WE BLESS THEE & KEEP THEE FOREVER


End file.
